Tugger's attempt of bravery
by SophiaOfWolven
Summary: When Tugger is left in an alley for dead, he reflects how he got there and if it was worth the pain. First Cats story, and an attempt of Cats. Please be nice - criticism accepted. M for the blood and violence within.


Disclamer: I own nothing read in this story, and it all belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber.

This is my first Cats story attempt, and any help on getting characters more like the ones we see would be appreciated. I've never done Cats, only Doctor Who and my own characters, so hopefully I will get into writing Cats. If your nice, I might say who it was who greeted Tugger – cause I aint sure either. And if your extra nice, I might post my Doctor Who fan fiction here.

* * *

In a darkened alley, the cold air both soothing and burning his wounds, the proud Rum Tum Tugger laid looking to the entrance. His wounds bleeding from the fight that must have possibly ended hours ago. He groaned his chest heaving. His brown eyes watered, reflected the faint street lights before dulling again.

His human home was streets away, too far for him to crawl, and the junk yard was in a shorter distance but again he would never make it past the main road first.

He moved his head, looking around for any signs of help. All there was, was blood splatters and fur – both his. Memories flashed back of the agony. He blinked back the memories, and the tears, and moved his front paws into a position to try and stand. Pain ran into his legs, more blood coursing down his legs and soaking his black fur.

He gave an audible gasp, but continued to stand. Once he was sat up, he used the little light to check upon his cuts and wounds. Looking at each one brought back the memory of how each one had been made. The tears that had threatened fell down his face – stinging the cuts and washing the blood.

'It hurts' was all that ran through his mind, as he attempted to rise on his back legs. His right leg refused to move, and once he looked back he noticed it had been broken and now hung uselessly. The other was a mass of red, all black and leopard spots gone. The material he had tied around his leg in a mark of his difference and rebellion had sodden, and was now red – not the golden yellow that it was before. The fake print of the black spots was all that remained. He glanced forwards again, trying to block out the image, and the now growing realisation of where the main pain was from, and forced his only good back leg to take weight.

He swayed once, stopped, and then went crashing to his right. He lay there for a moment, sure he could hear a small laugh from a possible stray Macavity hench-cat, before rising to his battered paws again. This time he didn't sway, and stepped forward. Instantly he felt pain burn through him, but the pain of sitting and waiting would be greater then helping himself out of the trouble he had got himself into…

_ Tugger watched as Munkstrap ran after Macavity, fear surround him at the evil cat and his brother foolish act. Letting the fear drive him, he turned and ran in the other direction. He was almost out the dance clearing, when a scream of pure agony came._

_Tugger stopped, and turned to face the direction of the scream. His blood ran cold and before he could fully take in what had happened, he ran towards it. All fear gone; only wanting that what he had heard hadn't been the death scream of his brother._

_He jumped over the collected junk, and covered the ground of the fleeing cats had done. He stopped after jumping over the third alleyway wall. He jumped down into the darkness, his eyes adjusting._

_He knew the fighting had continued here, he could smell the fear, anticipation, hatred, and finally… blood. Tugger stepped forward, feeling his feet patter through collected puddles of rainwater, his eyes constantly looking around. He finally saw a prone figure in front of him in the gloom._

_Tugger's heart stopped, and didn't start again till he bounded forwards and saw that who ever was injured was not dead. As he got closer, he could see more detail of the jellicle fur. It was silver and black, with black paws. Tugger began to get faster, and finally stopped beside his brother. Tugger gave a sob, bending down to rub his face against the silver tabby._

_"If it isn't my other, younger, brother…"_

_Tugger sharply turned around to see a ginger cat, his hair mattered and wild. Tugger hissed, moving to cover his brother from further harm. Macavity stepped forward from the shadows, and Tugger noticed the wounds he carried and the blood he had collected from battle. "Now that's now way to greet your other brother, Tugger. Don't I get a hug? Or am I too scary for the runt?"_

_Tugger again hissed, bringing his chest to lay on the floor – ready to pounce at any sudden movements. Macavity sneered, knowing that Tugger could neither fight him and wouldn't dare to fight him. Unless…_

_He began to get closer, taking his time and watching Tugger's every breath for any change showing him ready to attack. "How's farther? And mother for that matter."_

_Tugger claws tore into the soil, his teeth bearing. "Piss off Macavity!"_

_"I was only asking a question… in a brotherly way. I suppose I should know how farther is, seeing that I talked to him at the last jellicle ball. But how's mother, didn't she go to the heavyside layer?"_

_Macavity began to circle round the rum tum, regretting it, as he would fail to see his face at the question. Tugger's tail flicked, and continued to flick as Macavity walked around him. "Yeah she did, don't see why you care."_

_Macavity sat down to the left of Tugger, and put a fake voice of apology. "I'm so sorry Tuggy, I can't say I care that much… seemingly as you were her only child to our farther. Shame he wasted his time with her. He didn't need another cat, especially a runt."_

_Tugger hissed once again, his eyes darkening. They moved to look at the ginger tom, watching him sneer. His face then adopted a nasty grin. "Did I hit a sensitive spot?"_

_Tugger finally lost control as Munkstrap came too. He turned and pounced at his brother, claws stretched out and his mouth open showing his sharp teeth. In his airborne moment, Macavity grinned, preparing himself for a short battle._

_Macavity thrust his arm and claws up at the right moment, catching Tugger's face. His skin ripped, blood poured, and a cry of pain and angry was expelled. Tugger landed on his feet, spinning on the ground. Macavity simply stayed with his back to Tugger, his paw still raised._

_Munkstrap watched rather groggily, as his brother was slashed in the face. "Tugger…?"_

_Tugger face changed at the feebly voice, "Munkstrap!"  
Macavity spun round, using this distraction to pounce upon Tugger. Tugger hissed, and cried out as Macavity rip through his skin and ripped fur. Tugger brought his claws to Macavity's skin, ripping what he could reach in his defenceless position._

_Any swipes given from the ginger tom that was aimed at Tuggers chest did not rip any skin, only pull fur since Tugger's thick mane protected him – much to Macavity's displeasure._

_Both toms hissed and spit as they rolled around on the floor, each gaining an upper hand every so often, but as Macavity predicted the fight between them didn't last long. Tugger finally stopped fighting and went limp. Macavity grinned, looking from the prone cat, to his brother. "Not much of a protector now are you Munky."_

_Munkstrap looked from his younger brother, to his older before trying to stand. He instantly collapsed sending the victor of two battles in to laughter. While he laughed, his followers came from the dark – there eyes glowing yellow and the different dark shades of fur sticking up and reflecting._

_The gathered around there leader, who stopped laughing – his normal grin plastered on his face. His tail flicked, and then he said "you can finish the Rum Tum, I'm going to dispose of the protector."_

_The group grinned, turning from their leader to look at Tugger. Munkstrap watched as the all pounced at once, but before he could cry out he felt something hit against his head and he passed out again._

Tugger stood in the mouth of the alley, a trail of blood behind him and growing around him. He burned every part of him burned. From the tip of his ears to the bottom of his tail and pads on his paws. He gave another sob, tears spilling down his face and he stepped out. The streetlights showed him which way to go, and crying he walked back to the Junkyard.

He hoped to find his brother there, since he had no clue of what happened after the fight… only the pain of which he still felt. He walked down many streets, avoiding people, cars, and Pollicles, and soon he could smell the other Jellicles. He gave a small sigh of relief, and using his last strength forced himself onwards to the entrance.

"Tugger…"

Tugger looked to the sign above the entrance watching some eyes look at him, reflecting the moonlight. Bellow in the entrance, more shapes gathered some wearing grins, some with look of concern on – but before Tugger be sure of who it was he collapsed down. The shapes swarmed around him, and they all wore the same look. Tugger shook; and finally passed out again to the darkness – leaving the friend or foe to do as they pleased.


End file.
